Simply Living Life
by barrelbabe
Summary: Amy moves to Virginia after a terrible accident, she meets new people, new friends, and enemies. Kind of OOC no flames please
1. Chapter 1

Simply Living Life

Chapter 1

Amy Fleming was trying to find her locker, but wasn't succeeding. Amy was new in school, and so far she wasn't enjoying it. She had just moved to Virginia from England, because her parents, along with her parents prize winning horses, had been killed in a horrible car accident on their way to the world champion equestrian show jumping competition. Amy had moved to Virginia to live with her grandfather, but he was always really busy running his cattle farm.

Amy was so diligent in looking for her locker, that she ran into a very hard chest of someone, Amy would have fallen backwards except two very strong arms came around to steady her.

"I'm so sorry!" Amy said trying to regain control of her self

"No problem," said a deep voice

Amy looked up and was suddenly staring into two perfect emerald eyes. She was breathless by them and suddenly shook her head.

"Uh, sorry again," Amy said as she walked away,

The guy just stood there looking after her before he too left.

Amy still had not found her locker but needed to get to class. Amy walked into her first period class and went up to the teacher.

"Hello, I'm Amy Fleming," Amy said politely

"Why yes, hello Amy, you must be the new student from England?" the teacher asked

"Yes I am," Amy responded

"Welcome, my name is Mrs. Foster, and welcome to Virginia. You may have a seat right over there next to Beth." The teacher instructed

Amy shyly walked over to her assigned seat and sat down. The girl next to her, Beth, was slim, but had some muscle, and had short dirty blonde hair, green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Beth," Beth greeted her warmly

"Hello, I'm Amy Fleming," Amy greeted back with a smile

"Wow, sweet accent, where are you from?" Beth asked eagerly

"Oh, I'm from England, but I hardly notice the accent," Amy explained

"Have you always lived in England?" Beth asked

"No, actually I have lived in Australia, California, and Ireland." Amy listed

"Oh my goodness, you have been around the whole world!" Beth laughed

"Yeah, I guess it will be nice to settle down now," Amy smiled

After class Amy and Beth walked out of class together and were talking about the day ahead of them.

"So, I guess I should get to my next class," Amy stated

"Wait, Amy," Beth laughed

"Don't they have block days at any of the school you went to?" Beth smiled

"No, what is that?" Amy asked

"Today we only have classes 1, 3 and 5, and tomorrow we have 2, 4 and 6." Beth explained

"Oh, so you mean I have time to find my locker?" Amy asked

"Yeah, and ill help you find it," Beth laughed

Amy's locker happened to be right next to Beth's locker so it all worked out well.

After third period, Amy and Beth walked to where they would eat lunch.

"Ok, so we are going to go sit with my friends, but I'm sure they'll love you," Beth stated

Amy followed Beth over to the table, everyone greeted Beth when she walked up, and then they all stared at Amy.

"Hey guys, this is Amy Fleming, she's new from England." Beth stated

"Well have a seat," one guy at the table said with a smile

Amy sat down next to Beth and sat there quietly

"Amy this is Jeremy, Chad, Samantha, Jenna, Mike, Bryan, Soraya, Matt, and Ty." Beth listed

"Uh, hi everyone." Amy said shyly

They all greeted her warmly.

"So Amy, what do you like to do?" Jenna asked her

"Well, I like to dance and sing, I like to go to movies, and I used to ride horses." Amy listed as they all listened intently

"What do you mean by used to ride, did you quit? Samantha asked

"Uh, no I was kind of forced to quit," Amy said quietly

"Oh that sucks, Ty here has some horse thing too," Mike stated

"Some horse thing! His family has the biggest race and stud farm in Virginia!" Samantha stated firmly

"Well, excuse me miss priss," Mike responded

Everyone including Amy was laughing at this

"What type of riding did you do?" Ty asked

When Amy looked at him, she was breath taken. Ty was the guy she had bumped into earlier that morning.

"Oh, um… just show jumping and endurance racing," she shyly stated

"Really! Me too!" Samantha exclaimed

"How come you had to quit?" Jeremy asked

"Um… I couldn't, bring the horse to Virginia," Amy tried to avoid the answer that would satisfy them

"Why, were your parents against the whole riding thing?" Soraya asked

"No, actually they were world champion equestrians," Amy said

At this Ty sat up

"Marion and Tim Fleming!?!" Ty asked suddenly

Amy's eyes flew to his," Yes, did you know them?" Amy asked questionably

"Well of course, they were the biggest thing in England, and they would help my father in the racing business. They were the only ones my father would let invest in his stallions." Ty stated

"Oh, so you must be a famous Baldwin?" Amy asked

Ty nodded his head and smirked

"So you two know each other?" Soraya asked

"No, our parents knew each other, but we never actually met." Ty stated

"So if your parents were champion equestrians, why didn't they let you keep your horses?" Samantha asked

Ty looked knowingly at Amy, but Amy was looking down at her hands

"Um… they were killed in a car accident," Amy whispered

Everyone at the table fell quiet and looked at Amy.

"Amy I'm so sorry." Samantha apologized

"It's fine, you didn't know." Amy confirmed

Everyone started chatting again, and Amy was chatting with a few of them, but Ty was staring at her. He couldn't believe this was the Amy Fleming he had heard about for years from his parent's conversations around the dinner table, or the Amy Fleming that was a nationally ranked equestrian, or the Amy Fleming that he had heard about becoming an orphan only one week ago.

When the lunch bell rang, everyone was getting ready to go to their next classes.

After School everyone was running out to their cars and heading home.

"Hey Amy!" Beth called

Amy turned around and smiled

"Do you want a ride home?" Beth smiled

"Sure that would be great actually!" Amy smiled back

When Amy and Beth went out to the parking lot, most everyone was just leaving.

They walked up to Ty who was standing by a black Hummer.

"Ty we are going to give Amy a ride home, ok" Beth stated

Ty just shrugged and got in

"Sorry about my brother, he is not the most talkative person," Beth rolled her eyes

"Oh, you two are brother and sister?" Amy asked

"Yup, twins actually, but he is older by 15 minutes." Beth stated

"Oh ok, that's cool," Amy said

"Yeah I guess, do you have any siblings?" Beth asked

"I have a sister, but she lives in New York and I have a little brother, but he is living in Australia with our aunt and uncle, he is training to become a champion show jumper." Amy stated

"Oh that is so cool!" Beth said

When they pulled up to where Amy was living, she thanked them and got out of the truck and walked in to the house.

"She seems like a nice girl," Beth stated to Ty

"Yeah she does, doesn't she?" he said

Beth smiled knowingly at her brother

"Yeah right! She doesn't seem like the partying type at all so don't even go there," Beth laughed

"What are you talking about?" Ty smirked

"Oh come on party boy, don't think I can't see that you like her, but I doubt that she would go out with you. You are the quarter back on the football team and stay out late all night partying with your friends and girls." Beth stated

"I doubt she is like that," Beth laughed

"Well then I guess we'll have to find out then wont we miss know it all," Ty smiled

"I guess so," Beth smiled back at him


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, Amy got off the bus and went to her locker. She needed to drop off some of her books and grab her notebook. When she got to her locker she saw that all of the people that she met yesterday were all standing there.

"Finally!" Beth said

"We were wondering if you would ever get here," Chad smiled

"Oh, I take the bus, and school doesn't start for another hour," Amy said puzzled

"Yeah, but we all come early because we like to hang out and talk." Sam stated

"Oh, well I'm sorry I was…late," Amy apologized

"Its ok were just giving you a hard time," Jeremy laughed

"Well come on Ty, Bryan and Mike are probably wondering where we all are," Beth stated

"Where are we going?" Amy asked

"Oh well they get done with football, and then we all hang out at our 'spot'," Sam said

When they all reached where they meet, Ty, Bryan and Mike were all there sitting there talking.

"Hey we were wondering when you guys were going to get here," Bryan teased

"It's Amy's fault," Matt laughed

They all laughed at this, even Amy had to admit it was pretty funny.

When the bell rang they all went their separate ways except Ty, Sam, Matt, Bryan, and Amy.

"Um…Sam?" Amy asked

"What's up Amy?" Sam asked

"I have no clue where to go from here," Amy confessed

"Let me see your schedule," Sam laughed

"Oh well you have the same class as us so you can just come with us and we will show you." Sam stated happily

They all walked to English chatting about random things, when a blonde girl walked up to them. She was wearing a very short skirt and a tube top that was a little low, with huge high heels that made her tower over Amy, all in all she looked like a total slut to Amy, but she decided not to judge her until she actually was introduced to her.

"Ty!" the blonde girl screeched

"What do you want Ashley," Sam said rudely

"Oh just shu… who is this?" Ashley asked side tracked from the comment she was going to blurt out at Sam.

"Amy, Ashley, Ashley Amy," Bryan said smugly

Ashley looked Amy up and down… Amy instantly decided she was a slut.

"Well, well, well, you must be new here then, you have a good taste in clothing and you aren't totally ugly, maybe we could be acquaintances," Ashley said with attitude

Amy was totally taken back by what she was hearing, did she really just say that?

"Is it possible for you to be decent to anyone Ashley?" Sam said with disgust

At this all the guys started laughing at this.

Ashley blushed and huffed away, but then wheeled around and stomped back to Amy.

"Lets just be clear on one thing, Ty is mine and don't you dare take him from me," Ashley spit out

"I'm not yours Ashley and I never will be," Ty stated casually as if it wasn't a big deal

"Yeah Ashley just give it a rest, because Ty isn't interested what you've got," Bryan stated

All the guys laughed at loud including Ty, which made Ashley instantly furious and stomped away screaming.

"Don't pay any attention to her, she just really wants Ty," Bryan said still laughing.

English class was unbearably boring and Amy couldn't stand it any longer, but when she thought she was going to die of boredom, the bell rang and they were all rushing out the door to their next classes.

Amy couldn't believe it, at least one of her new friends was in her classes and she was very grateful of that.

At lunch she and Beth were walking to the table when Amy noticed that a lot more people were sitting at the table, people she had never met before.

"Hey guys what's up?" Beth asked sitting down next to Ty, but scooted over so Amy could sit in between her and Ty, what Amy didn't see was the smirk that Beth sent over to Ty as Amy sat down and Ty just smirked back whiled everyone else just smiled knowingly.

"Amy this is the football team," Beth informed her

Amy just smiled at them and they all smiled back warmly at her.

"Hey Ty why don't you invite Amy to the party?" one of the football guys smiled

"I was about to," Ty said then turned to Amy and smiled his brilliant smile

"I always…" "Excuse me!" Beth said insulted, "I mean Beth and I, always throw a huge party at the begging of the year at our place, do you want to come?" Ty asked

"Sure I'd love to," Amy smiled back

Everyone else just smiled knowing that she was falling for him whether she knew it or not.

"When is it?" Amy asked

"Tonight, do you want to just come over after school?" Beth asked

"I should probably go home and change first though don't you think?" Amy asked

"Believe me I have plenty of clothes you can borrow," Beth insisted

"Um… ok but only if it's ok, you know with your parents," Amy said, the word parents was sore to say out loud knowing that she didn't have any

Ty and Beth just chuckled, "They don't mind at all, if anything they will be begging you to stay over. They were really close friends with your… family," Beth said

"Um… ok then," Amy said shyly

After school when Amy was at her locker, Beth ran up to her.

"Come on were going to leave now," Beth smiled

"Ok," Amy smiled

When they walked out to the parking lot Ty was waiting for them by his Hummer.

When they all got in the truck, Amy felt kind of awkward, she barely knew these people and yet they knew all about her. Mean while Beth kept arguing with her brother on what kind of music they were going to be playing at the party.

When they drove up the drive, Amy was in awe. There were rows and rows of pastures filled with horses and then when they drove up to the gigantic mansion, Amy felt horribly small compared to it.

Beth and Ty jumped out and Amy followed.

"Amy, I have to go run and grab some stuff from town," Beth stated

"Oh, do you want me to come with you?" Amy asked not wanting to be left alone in the huge house.

"No, its ok, but Ty will show you around and keep you company," Beth said getting into the Hummer and driving down the long drive. Amy just stared at her like she had just deserted her, and Ty just watched her in amusement knowing how she felt.

"Come on I'll show you around the house," Ty said softly walking in to the house,"

When Amy walked in, she couldn't believe how big it was.

"So the house isn't that great," Ty said plainly

"What are you talking about?" Amy said still in awe

Ty just laughed, "I mean you haven't even seen the barns yet though," he said knowing that would catch her attention

Amy suddenly stopped admiring the enormous mansion and looked into his emerald green eyes.

"Want to see them?" he asked

"I'd love to," Amy smiled

Ty smiled and took her hand and walked her to where the barns were, she was surprised when he grabbed her hand, but loved the feeling of it.

When they reached the first barn, she was in a trans. She couldn't believe how familiar this made her feel, the smell of the hay, fly spray, and oats. She followed Ty to a stall that he stopped at and when she looked through the window she didn't see a horse. She looked questionably at Ty, but he just smiled and looked down, she followed his eyes and sleeping soundly was a little foal. The foal had a very exquisite head and was pure black except for a small little star on his head.

"Oh my goodness," Amy said gently

Ty opened the stall door and let himself in. Amy followed cautiously and knelt down next to Ty. Ty gently took the foal's head in his hands and started to slowly stroke his head.

"This is the Baldwin's next big thing," Ty gently said but with pride, his eyes on Amy's

"But he is so small," Amy said sweetly

Ty chuckled lightly, "Yes but one day when he grows up, he will be running at the Kentucky Derby," Ty smiled

Amy looked at him shocked, "Really!" Amy smiled

"Yeah my dad only has horses that perform well and my dad is certain that this little guy will bring us some titles, but even if he doesn't we will still keep him for stud." Ty said casually

"You can pet him, he won't break," Ty smiled

Amy just smiled at him and cautiously stretched her hand out to touch the foals newly grown fur that was as soft as a blanket.

After a while Ty and Amy slowly got up and left the stall, and walked around the barns looking at the different horses.

"So don't you miss riding and competing," Ty asked

"You have no idea," Amy said gloomily

"Then why don't you start again?" Ty asked

"My grandfather said I wasn't aloud to keep a horse at his cattle farm because it would upset the cattle and he didn't want to be financially in charge of something that was connected to the killing of my…my parents," Amy stuttered

"I'm so sorry Amy I really am, I met them before and they were really nice people, and they had incredible horses," Ty said gently

"Yeah they were pretty great parents too," Amy stated

"You know my dad hasn't even met you and he wants you to ride for the Baldwins," Ty said plainly stroking a horse's nose

This surprised Amy so much, "What?"

"Yeah he wants you to compete on our horses and represent us, like you did for your last sponsors," Ty smiled, "But only if you're interested,"

"Of course I'm interested!" Amy smiled

"Unless you don't want me to," Amy became shy

"Why wouldn't I want you to," Ty was taken by surprise by her remark

"Because I would be around all the time and I don't want to intrude on you and your family." Amy said looking down

"Why would you think that, of course I don't mind if you are here Amy," Ty said

"Oh, ok well I guess I should meet your father sometime then," Amy said shyly

"Amy just know you are always welcome here," Ty said

"But you only just met me, how can you be so willing to let me in?" Amy asked

"Because I already know that you are a really cool person and you are going threw something that no one should have to go threw alone," Ty said gently

"Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me," Amy said on the verge of tears

Ty walked over to Amy and gave her hug, they stood in the middle of the barn isle for a while, while Amy tried to keep from crying, but couldn't keep it in. She began sobbing, but Ty just held her tighter. When Amy was finally able to control her sobs she looked up at Ty.

"Sorry I put all of this on you," Amy said looking down

Ty lifted her chin up so she was looking at him, "You really ought to stop apologizing," he said smiling

"I don't do things unless I mean to," he stated

They both smiled at this and walked down the barn isle to the house, hand in hand.

While they walked back to the house Amy couldn't help but think about how good he smelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When amy and ty walked back into the house Beth was back with everything they needed for their party of the year.

"Amy there you are! We have to go get ready like now!" Beth exclaimed

"Haha alright." Amy laughed while Beth pulled her up the stairs

As they ran out of the room Ty stared after Amy for a second thinking of how beautiful she was and then started getting everything ready for the party.

"Alright this is the most perfect outfit for you so go wash up and change in the bathroom and then we'll do your hair and make up." Beth ordered

"Are you sure this is…appropriate for a party besides its not really my style." Amy hesitated

"Amy I don't think how unbelievable you will look in that dress and I don't think you've ever been to a party like one of ours so go get ready!"

When Amy came out of the bathroom Beth just stared. I'm pretty sure we are going to have to beat the guys off of you. Amy smiled and turned around to look into the huge wall mirror. What she saw was a beautiful girl with a natural tan, wearing a gorgeous and expensive dress that was gold and swirled and shimmered with every movement and fit her body wonderfully. The dress stopped a little short for amys liking but beth thought otherwise. She was also wearing delicate gold heels that made her look like she was floating when she walked.

"You look amazing, now for hair and makeup." Beth screeched

Amy loved how beth did her hair and make up. She made the makeup natural but still enough to bring out her best features and her hair was down with soft curls in it. She looked dazzling.

Ty was busy getting ready when he heard commotion down stairs. When he walked over to the balcony and looked down he saw his best buddys Mike and Bryan walking.

"Hey Ty I just wanted to let you know the party is here!" Bryan yelled to Ty

"Oh really well then how about you go make sure the DJ is doing his job while I finish getting ready." Ty laughed

"Alright, alright we're going." Bryan laughed as they headed down the hall to the backyard.

**PARTY**

"Hey Ty why aren't you with Amy?" Beth teased her brother

Ty looked down annoyed at his sister, "Oh shut up im working on it just give me a few more minutes." Ty finished his sentence with another shot of alcohol.

Beth rolled her eyes and took a shot with her brother. The party was raging everyone and anyone who was anyone or just lucky was at the party having a blast. Their were people in the pools, on the lawns, in the house, pretty much everywhere that wasn't blocked off. Ty and Beth set up block offs to make sure people wouldn't disturb the horses or any of the other livestock and also the bedrooms so there was no fooling around.

Amy was talking to Mike when Ty came up and handed them both a drink.

"So you guys having fun?" Ty asked

"Who isn't having fun!" Mike screamed and walked away to dance

"Well you look a little down." Ty commented looking at Amy

"Oh…um…no im having a blast I just…I don't really drink." Amy stated

"Oh that's alright. Then don't drink just have fun." Ty smiled

"Alright so I had like two drinks already though and I don't know why I didn't but I feel…oh my goodness I love this song!" Amy yelled while dragging Ty to where everyone was dancing.

Ty just laughed and followed her while thinking, "Oh my goodness she is a light weight."

Ty and Amy started dancing to the music and Ty couldn't believe how good of a dancer she was. He didn't take her as the partying type but besides being a light weight she was good at everything else.

Amy couldn't get enough of Ty she just wanted to dance with him all night, but she also knew she was kind of intoxicated but she didn't mind the consequences at the moment she just wanted to live this night forever.

By the time everyone had left it was 5:35 am. Amy couldn't believe it was that late but she was getting exhausted.

"Amy I think you should stay here tonight because you look a little tipsy." Beth smiled

"Alright your probably right Bethy." Amy laughed

Ty just smiled at amy calling beth, bethy and showed amy to a room.

"Here you can sleep here tonight." Ty stated showing amy the bedroom

"okay thanks Ty." Amy smiled and walked into the room

That evening Ty heard someone crying and screaming and he knew who it was. He ran straight to the guest bedroom and found amy having a nightmare.

"Amy…Amy wake up your okay wake up." Ty gently tried to wake her

Amy shot straight out of bed with tears streaming down her face.

"Amy whats wrong?" Ty asked with concern evident in is voice

"I had a nightmare about my parents driving down the road and I was chasing them but no matter how fast I ran I could never catch up to them." Amy sobbed and hickuped.

"Oh Amy your alright im so sorry." Ty soothed while rocking her back and forth.

"Alright well im going to go back to sleep now and you should to if you need anything just come get me or Beth." Ty assured her

"…Ty….could you stay just for a little bit longer…please." Amy shyly asked

Ty smiled, " Of course."

Amy moved over and Ty layed down next to her and got under the covers with her. They both layed there holding each other and soon they were both peacefully sound asleep.


End file.
